Pookie Checks In
Pookie Checks In is the first episode in the first season of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis Pookie, a red and yellow cat, checks into a hotel and meets Chrome and Bagel and they befriend each other. They meet evil Shine and ROBOT-THING who attempt to destroy the sun, so they must stop their evil plans. Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (The episode begins as we see the front of Dave and Steven's Hotel on a slightly snowy day. The scene changes to inside of the hotel. We see many people walking around the lobby. Suddenly, the door opens loudly and everyone turns round. We see the character's 2 feet, and then we see his hands, and claws pop up. We see an eyebrow go down on the character.) ???: Hello. I'd like to check in. I'm Pookie. Many People: Oh. (Everyone goes back to what they were doing) Pookie: (walks up to register and puts suitcase down) Hello. I'd like a room to share with a robot and a bagel? Register Lady: Let's see... (looks at computer) Aha! Room 371 has a bagel named Bagel and a robot named Chrome. Here's the room key. (hands Pookie a key) Pookie: Thanks! (Pookie walks inside the elevator and pushes a button. After a few seconds, the elevator doors open and Pookie walks out.) Pookie: Let's see... room 369... room 370... aha! Room 371! (Pookie turns the key, opening the door. Bagel and Chrome are playing cards) Bagel: Have you got any..... sevens? Chrome: Go fish. (A fish falls down, screams and explodes) Voice: IT'S THE EXPLODING FISH! Chrome: Have you got any..... nines? Bagel: Go fish. (A fish falls down, screams and explodes) Voice: IT'S THE EXPLODING FISH! TBA Subtitles MUSIC CHATTER CHATTER STOPS POOKIE: Hello. I'd like to check in - I'm Pookie. ALL: Oh. Hello. I'd like a room to share with a robot and a bagel. Let's see... A-ha! Room 371 has a bagel, named Bagel and a robot, named Chrome. Here's the room key. KEYS JINGLE Thanks. ELEVATOR MUSIC Let's see...room 369...room 370. Aha! Room 371! Have you got any sevens? Go fish. FISH SCREAMS, EXPLOSION # It's the exploding fish! # Have you got any nines? Go fish. FISH SCREAMS, EXPLOSION # It's the exploding fish! # Viewership This episode was viewed by 97,000 viewers on its premiere night. Characters *Pookie *Bagel *Chrome *Register Lady *Hotel Visitors *Cityville Citizens *Shine *ROBOT-THING Cast *BaconMahBoi as Pookie, Male Hotel Visitors, ROBOT-THING *IAmBagel as Bagel *TheChromePerson as Chrome *Kate Maberly as Register Lady *Jonny Lee Miller as Shine *Kaya Scodelario as Female Hotel Visitors Trivia *This is the first episode of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. *The title is a parody of Dunston Checks In. *If you look closely during the scene when Pookie is finding his room, you can see a poster with Krazy on it. *This episode lasted 10:59 minutes. Without credits/theme song, it lasted 10:02 minutes. Errors *In the titlecard, Pookie's red and yellow colour scheme is more complex than other times. This is because this titlecard was the first art created, and BaconMahBoi thought it was too complicated to always draw it. *The register lady hands Pookie a silver key. When finding the room, it turns gold. It turns back to silver when he puts it in the hole. Category:Pilots Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:Episodes